


AUTHORS ATTENTION

by andromourir



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-07 19:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromourir/pseuds/andromourir
Summary: Hey hey hey all authors please read because there’s some really important information about your storiesupdate July 5 we got another Wattpad account to tackle pls read the new notice!Update July 6 - ALL FICS HAVE BEEN TAKEN DOWN CONGRATULATIONS EVERYONE AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS HELPED ME AND OUR FELLOW AUTHORS GET THEIR RIGHTS BACK





	1. Chapter 1

SO my new message to all authors on AO3:

I (lulueteli) am trying to get in contact with a lot of you because of our dear friend Wattpad. The user by the name of SofiVArt has been taking works from here and tumblr to post on her Wattpad. Yes she gives credit, but I know at least half of the authors and many of them did not intend, did not give permission, nor wants their stories on Wattpad. 

To anyone who is uploading here and to tumblr.

Thank you!

UPDATE: they have changed their username to lilia_eleven and have blocked me so that’s fun. Also, here’s how to report your stories!

https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/203264414-How-to-Report-a-Story


	2. I really hate people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why don’t people legit?? Just ask???

Ok so a very lovely anon sent me a message last night (thank you darling) and there’s another account they found possibly unrightfully uploading fics. The account is unheavenbix. Here are the stories and authors: 

baby our love is a balancing act by poison_ivy

let me fix it by lionheart8

best friends don’t run away by backtothefuture

every storm runs out of rain and this ones running dry by fangirl1005

in spite of history, hope is january white by scatteredmoonlight 

you make me dizzy by keanushair

you and me, both by hylander

can’t keep my hands to myself by thekardemomme

kaleidoscope by skamdotcom

Please go find an leave comments under this fics letting these authors know. Thank you!


End file.
